gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jayma Mays
Jamia Suzette MaysLiving A Hollywood Dream (born July 16, 1979)Jayma Mays is a 34-year-old American actress. She is best known for her role of Emma Pillsbury on Glee. Personal Life Mays was born in Grundy, Virginia to Paulette and James Mays.Living A Hollywood Dream She has two older siblings.Living A Hollywood Dream She graduated from Grundy Senior High School in 1997, earned an associate degree at Southwest Virginia Community College in 1998, and attended Virginia Tech in Blacksburg for one year.Living A Hollywood Dream Mays graduated from Radford University in December 2000, and left for California.Living A Hollywood Dream She married fellow Epic Movie co-star, Adam Campbell, in 2007.Living A Hollywood Dream Mays revealed that what she thought was a bad ear infection ended up being an insect that was living in there, in July 2013.'Glee' star Jayma Mays reveals she had a bug stuck in her ear for days: ‘It was so serious' Career Mays was on Joey, her television debut, in 2004 and in Red Eye, her film debut, in 2005. She went on to appear on How I Met Your Mother for two episodes between 2005 and 2013, on Heroes for five episodes between 2006 and 2009, and on Ugly Betty for eight episodes in between 2007 and 2008. Mays was in The Smurfs in 2011 and its the sequel, The Smurfs 2 in 2013, she co-stared with former Glee co-star, Neil Patrick Harris. She has a role on Glee since 2009, however Mays announced that the fifth season would be her last.Jayma Mays Confirms She's Leaving Glee Mays revealed in "Metro" that her character departure wasn't her choice in October 2013.Jayma Mays Says ‘Glee’ Departure Wasn’t Her Choice Mays was announced to be casted on The Millers in June 2013, and it premiered on September 27.Scoop: Glee's Jayma Mays Joins CBS' New Sitcom The Millers as Will Arnett's Sister Filmography Trivia *She only uses white towels. *She loves country music. *Has "Bambi eyes." *Referred to by her co-stars as "Jayma-mazing ." *Her favorite color is yellow. *She loves Indian food. *She eats a peanut butter sandwich every day. *She has 2 cats called Heidi and Fräulein, which are both German names. *Because her husband is English, she sometimes slips into a British accent without realizing it. *Jayma and Jessalyn were both on Heroes. *She is best friends with Glee co-stars Jessalyn Gilsig and Matthew Morrison. *She sang Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me for her Glee ''audition. *Earlier in her television career she was a guest star on a season one episode of “How I Met Your Mother”, a show with Neil Patrick Harris apart of the cast. Year later, Harris appeared in a season one episode of “Glee”, a show with Jayma Mays apart of the cast. Then in 2011, they both stared in the screen adaption of “Smurfs”. *She worked with Matthew on the 2007 pilot ''Nice Girls Don't Get The Corner Office, he played Angela's friend and co-worker Brody. *Her height is 5'4." *She admits she loves Wemma. *Jayma already said in an interview that she'll leave glee after the fifth season, but she will be glad to come back as a Guest star. *She is married to Adam Campbell, and he played her (Lucy)'s brother in the movie, "Epic Movie". *she plays piano Quotes Gallery jm10.jpg jm9.jpg jm8.jpg jm7.png jm6.jpg Jemaya.jpg jm5.jpg jm4.jpg Qq1hfr.gif Th_8yyexc.gif tumblr_l6robdlGJP1qbqce1o1_250.gif jm3.jpg jm2.jpg jm1.jpg 007EPM_Jayma_Mays_030.jpg 95826-jayma-mays-180x200.jpg 2009030222180879629.jpg ALO-087186.jpg es423_18978462.jpg jayma mays.jpg Jayma_Mays+Jan_30_2011.jpg Jayma-16th-Annual-SAG-Awards-jayma-mays-10055980-394-600.jpg jayma-mays-2010-emmys-red-carpet.jpg jayma-mays-11113.jpg jayma-mays-hair.jpg jayma mays01.jpg jaymamays02.jpg normal_BS-004.jpg normal_Conan-00025.jpg normal_Letterman-00011.jpg tumblr_lmi7waBLsx1qceuawo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmhzwm5xnZ1qg19y5.png 7.164729.jpg 538695-jayma-mays.jpg tumblr_lrqsutwtUj1r012q6o1_400.jpg jayma-mays_small.jpg 9596_jayma-mays.jpg 57366.gif jm.jpg Tumblr_m13gzvo5yq1r7fnpto1_500.jpg JaymaSAG.jpg JaymaSAG2.jpg JaymaSAG3.jpg JaymaSAG4.jpg Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o11 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o1 250.gif JaymaSAG4.jpg JaymaSAG3.jpg JaymaSAG2.jpg JaymaSAG.jpg JaymaRedCarpet (5).png Red-hair-jayma-mays.jpg 9596 jayma-mays.jpg 538695-jayma-mays.jpg 110909glee-jayma-mays1.jpeg CuteJaymaandMatthew.jpg JaymaandMatthew.jpg Jayma-mays-and-emma-pillsbury-profile.jpg Jaymayyexcited.gif Jaymamays02.jpg Jayma mays01.jpg Jayma-mays-hair.jpg Jayma-mays-11113.jpg Jayma-mays-2010-emmys-red-carpet.jpg Jayma-16th-Annual-SAG-Awards-jayma-mays-10055980-394-600.jpg Jayma Mays+Jan 30 2011.jpg Jayma mays.jpg 95826-jayma-mays-180x200.jpg 007EPM Jayma Mays 030.jpg Jayma shirt.jpg JaymaM-HighSchool.png Jaymam.jpg Jayma Mays 2009.jpg Jayma-Mays-glee-9560380-1853-2560.jpg Jaymaseason2.jpg Glee 09 jayma publicity 1327 ly.jpg Jayma-the-12th-Annual-Costume-Designers-Guild-Awards.jpg Jaymamays.jpg Wenn20505734.jpg Wenn20505727.jpg 101747PCN Smurfs02.JPG 101747PCN Smurfs07.JPG 174721719.jpg 174726197.jpg SPL585618 012.jpg SDL 22579.JPG TMz9IQ6.jpg SDL 22577.JPG 174721968.jpg 174733912.jpg 174733917.jpg 174733922.jpg Tumblr msl1xuHgp51r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Jayma_on_NTSF-SD-SUV--.jpg Jayma on Jay Leno.jpg Jayma 9.10.jpg Jayma 9.10 (2).jpg Jayma, Kevin, and Cory with fans.jpg Jayma mays homg.jpg Jayma is adorable.gif Jayma mays laughing.gif Sexy jayma mays gifs woo.gif Jayma mays sexy gif.gif Jayma-mays.png Jayma mays hot.jpg Jayma-mays-glee-01.jpg Jaymajayma.jpg Glee---Jayma-Mays-as-the-impecably-dressed-Emma-Pillsbury.gif Jayma Nov2013.jpg Jayma and Christina Jul2013.jpg Jayma July2013.jpg Jayma J2013.jpg Videos Jayma Mays' Ear Bug? - The Tonight Show with Jay Leno|Jayma on Jay Leno References Category:Actors